


Dangerous Games

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Coercion, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, First Meetings, Genderswap, Limousine Sex, Mob Boss!Erik, Porn, Rule 63, So much porn!, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!Charles, male!Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Xavier agrees to a sexual relationship with mob boss Erik Lehnsherr, in an effort to protect her brother Raven who is currently under his employ. She's only just coming to realize how much the agreement makes her subject to Erik's every whim...and how much she's starting to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **CHINESE TRANSLATION:** [Available here](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=181712&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D24%26typeid%3D24), courtesy of [smilingbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingbaby/pseuds/smilingbaby) thank you!
> 
> I plotted this whole storyline out in my head on the way home from vacation; this bit here is part 1 of maybe 3 parts? We'll see if I get the urge to continue...
> 
> Written as an excuse to write het!porn really (and yes I do realize there are actual ladies in the X-Men universe I can write for...I'll get there lol).

As expected, the limo is already parked outside the building when she exits, like a sleek black panther waiting ever so patiently for its prey. The chauffeur – Azazel – she thinks, steps out the moment he sees her standing on the curb, moving quickly and efficiently to take her overnight bag from her hand before swinging the side door open with an exaggerated flourish.

A man prone to grand gestures then, just like his boss.

Charlotte smiles, though it’s a little forced, not that Azazel notices or cares as she strides quickly towards the idling car. She can feel his eyes lingering on her body, a heated gaze trailing from her chest to her thighs, and wonders how many nights he’s already spent jerking off to her, imagining his hands all over skin.

She shakes it off, and climbs in.

The leather feels cool through the silk of her dress, as she slides into the back seat, facing forward and crossing her legs. The air conditioning is just on the side of cool, and her nipples are already hardening from the chill, no doubt as intended by the man sitting across from her.

“You’re right on time. A good start to the evening,” Erik says, looking equal parts smug and relaxed in his dark Armani suit. He sits with his legs crossed, a glass of whisky in hand, his sharp eyes raking over Charlotte from head to toe. “I see you wore the dress I sent you,” he continues, as if the matter was ever in any doubt. “I hope you followed the rest of my directions just as well.”

“I did,” she answers, and that’s all she’s willing to give him, an acknowledgement of his power over her, over the situation she’s suddenly found herself, a Professor of Genetics dealing with the unwanted attentions of a known killer. Charlotte might have agreed to this ‘arrangement’ to protect her brother Raven, but she doesn’t have to _like_ it, no matter how highly Erik views himself and his talents in bed.

Some of her thoughts must be visible on her face because Erik suddenly closes what little space there is between them, setting his drink to the side so he can place both hands on her shoulders. He tilts her chin up and kisses her, gentle but deep, hands sliding along her throat as he presses her back against the seat.

“Shall I check, to make sure?” he asks, but his hand is already moving, sliding along the curve of Charlotte’s cleavage to cup her breast through the thin material, circling the nub slowly with his thumb. It draws a soft moan from her lips as Erik leans ever closer, a satisfied smirk on his face that infuriates. “No bra. That’s good.”

Charlotte is no virginal school girl; has had enough experience to write off sex with Erik as nothing more than a pleasurable pastime. But it has never been quite like _this_ , having someone else dictate the terms of their engagement, with Charlotte subject to Erik’s every desire, large and small.

The limo is moving now, weaving through the early evening traffic with relative ease, though her attention is completely riveted to the man kneeling before her. Erik has pushed his way between her thighs, forcing her to spread her legs around his hips, her dress hiking up dangerously as he lavishes kisses all over her flushed skin. She moans, louder this time when he tugs the straps of her dress down to reveal her naked breasts, his mouth closing hungrily over a pert nipple. He laves it with his tongue, like a starving man, making it wet and impossibly harder, every lick and every suckle intent on working her into a frenzy.

“You like that, Charlotte?” he whispers and she gasps when he nips her teasingly, the sting of his teeth sending a jolt of arousal through her entire body. She can feel herself getting wetter with every moment that passes; her clit is practically aching for his touch. “Should I check to make sure?”

He pulls away from her slightly to rock back onto his heels, his hands sliding, maddeningly slow down her bare thighs. She feels beautiful, and dirty all at once, her breasts freed and her dress barely on, as Erik slides the material up until it’s nothing but a narrow band sitting at her waist, revealing her lack of underwear to his piercing gaze. She cries out when he slips a long finger inside of her, and flushes hot when he pulls it out after a couple of gentle thrusts, wet and slick, and licks all the juices off with a loud smack of his lips.

“Happy now?” she manages between gritted teeth, not entirely certain if she wants to punch him in the face or shove his finger back between her folds. But her body knows what it wants even if her mind refuses to admit the truth; Charlotte wants Erik Lehnsherr to fuck her with his fingers and make her come all over his fancy leather seat.

She feels stretched and strung taut as a bow, barely able to hold herself back from arching against him as Erik strips impatiently out of his jacket. He leans down to kiss her, rough and demanding, broad palms kneading her breasts just shy of too much. A hand moves back between her thighs, quick and sure, and this time, two fingers slide in, making Charlotte shudder as a calloused thumb skates across her clit.

“Oh,” she breathes and he does it again, fucking in and out of her with his fingers as he devours her breasts. She reaches for him, dragging him even closer, until he’s all but fallen on top of her as she sprawls herself across the seat, legs wrapping tightly around his waist.

“Come for me,” he whispers, between breaths, between mouthfuls of her flesh, his hands, his tongue, his body working her to climax. “Come for me now, and then I’m make you come again with my mouth. I’ll lick you, taste your sweet cunt. Eat you out on the dinner table for dessert.”

She screams, loud enough that Azazel can probably hear it through the privacy screen, thrusting up against Erik’s hand as the orgasm crashes over her, overwhelming pleasure that leaves her panting for breath. He pushes her through two more, smaller though no less intense, his fingers still working her as they pull to a stop, having finally arrived at their destination.

He kisses her once more before pulling away, a soft, sweet kiss so uncharacteristic of the man she’s come to know intimately in the past few weeks. She lets him pull her back up into a sitting position, but pushes him away when he tries to help adjust her dress.

“Here,” he says, handing her the handkerchief from his suit pocket, and she glares at him before using it to wipe the slick from between her thighs. Some of her hair has fallen out of the ponytail, no doubt sticking haphazardly from her head, so she yanks the tie off and lets it fall over her shoulders, a move that makes Erik hitch his breath, reaching over to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

“Shall we go?” she mutters, feeling more naked now than she did moments ago, with her heels pressing up against the ceiling and Erik’s fingers inside of her. Charlotte wonders how she will look when she steps out of the limo – to Azazel, the doorman, or any number of strangers walking along the busy Manhattan street – like a prostitute freshly fucked in the back of a rich man’s car, and wishes she had brought a sweater to cover herself for the trip up to Erik’s penthouse.

The unexpected weight of Erik’s suit jacket around her shoulders surprises her, but the man is already getting out of the limo, exchanging words with Azazel too quiet for Charlotte to hear. When he reaches to help her out she doesn’t push him away, and his fingers wrap possessively around her hand, tugging her straight into his arms.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he murmurs, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles, his eyes so intent and filled with promise that her body instinctively moves to press closer. Thankfully, Charlotte catches herself in time and manages to hold still, tearing her eyes away from his face to take in the luxury high rise looming above her.

“Yes,” she says, and pulls her hand out of Erik’s grasp. “Let’s get this over with.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charlotte come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about two weeks before chapter 1, and provides a bit more background to their relationship. :D

He makes Azazel wait at the end of hall, taking the last few steps down the corridor alone until he finds the right office door. He knocks, and waits for the expected call to enter, before pushing it open and walking in, almost thrumming with anticipation.

“I’m sorry but office hours are over—” a voice says, from the corner facing the bookcase, as rich and melodic as Erik remembers from their first meeting only a week ago. But the warm tone takes on a decidedly icy edge when the owner spins around to greet him, eyes narrowing as she recognizes the person standing just inside her door.

“Mr. Lehnsherr.” The greeting is stiff and formal, and Erik is utterly amused – and charmed – watching her react to his sudden and unwelcome appearance. “What are you doing here?”

“Mr. Lehnsherr?” he drawls, swinging the door closed behind him before sitting in one of the leather chairs for visitors, earning an even tighter frown directed his way. “That’s terribly formal don’t you think? For someone who’s had the pleasure of… _pleasuring_ you, wouldn’t you say, Charlotte?”

She doesn’t blush at his innuendo, or seem at all unsettled; instead her gaze turns as cold as an Arctic storm, and she crosses her arms over her tailored suit jacket, the annoyance radiating off of her enough to put any sane person on guard.

But not Erik, who gives her a wink and a smirk.

“That’s _Doctor_ Xavier, or Professor Xavier since we’re here on university grounds,” she states, and though her voice is low there is no mistaking the steel behind the words. “As I’m sure you’re well aware. We don’t know each other well enough for first names, Mr. Lehnsherr. Now, please kindly get out of my office.”

He’d known of course, that it wouldn’t last; that after their night together Charlotte would realize who he was and what he did for a living. That she would cut ties with Erik completely no matter how much they had enjoyed each other’s company, refusing to have anything to do with a man with his dubious if well-earned reputation. Erik considered just writing it off as a one-time thing; a glorious fuck with a beautiful woman in just a long line of meaningless flings, only to find himself thinking of Charlotte again and again, until even Emma called him out for being utterly and stupidly distracted.

“Did you get the flowers I sent you?” he asks, knowing full well that they’d been delivered here and to her brownstone, and promptly discarded.

“They were lovely. I threw them out.”

“Are you allergic to flowers? Or did you just not like the ones I picked? I’ll do better next time,” he offers, with a grin.

Charlotte sighs, moving from beside the book case to prop herself against the front of the desk, careful to leave plenty of space between them. “Why don’t we cut to the chase, yes? We had sex. It was great. _You_ were great. But you’re a suspected criminal with ties to drugs, racketeering and prostitution and had I known who you were that night I wouldn’t have slept with you in the first place. I’m not interested in anything more. Not sex, not a relationship, not friends. Am I being clear enough, Mr. Lehnsherr?”

“Crystal,” he acknowledges, and then, “so I was great? You enjoyed yourself then?”

She looks mildly entertained by Erik’s glibness, and rolls her eyes. “I should think it was perfectly obvious how much I enjoyed myself, considering…”

“Considering how many times you came?” he suggests, arching an eyebrow that makes Charlotte quirk her lips in an almost smile.

She leans just a little closer and crosses her ankles, making Erik’s mind instantly recall memories of grasping them with both hands and spreading her legs wide as he fucks her into the hotel bed. He wonders if she’s thinking the same thing, her pupils wide and dilated as she sweeps her eyes appreciatively up and down his body. “Yes. _Considering_.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want a repeat performance, just sex, no strings attached?”

Charlotte laughs, in the same loud and uninhibited way that had first attracted Erik’s attention a week ago, when he saw her speak at the fundraiser. “As delightful as you were, I’m afraid it doesn’t outweigh the downside of being associated with you and your business Mr. Lehnsherr. And neither you nor I are lacking for other options when it comes to sex.”

“It’s awfully impolite to bring up past and future lovers with your current one sitting right here.”

“Not current,” she insists, moving still closer until she’s standing right in front of Erik, and looking down at his face. “Past, which is where you’re going to stay. Now please leave, I have to head to the lab.”

“And you won’t change your mind?”

She’s already moving away as he speaks, packing papers into a laptop bag and pulling a set of keys out of her pocket to lock the desk drawers. “No.”

“I’m sure there are ways to…convince you.”

The reaction is immediate, and though Erik hadn’t actually intended the words in a threatening manner it’s obvious that Charlotte takes them that way. She plants her hands on top of the desk and leans forward, her expression tight and foreboding. “You don’t scare me, Lehnsherr; I’m not one of your ‘employees’ to be ordered around. Stay away from me or I guarantee you’ll find Stark Industries suddenly very interested in acquiring your ‘legitimate’ holdings. And the NYPD paying even more attention to your non-legitimate ones.”

Erik is impressed; he’s well aware of his reputation for being cold and ruthless, and not many would dare to push back quite so vehemently to his face. But Charlotte Xavier is also the heiress to the Xavier fortune, and born to the type of arrogance and false sense of security that the rich can afford through wealth and connections.  

“I know all about your decades old friendship with Tony Stark, and your close ties with Commissioner MacTaggert, Charlotte, there’s no need to enlighten me,” he shares. “I was rather hoping to speak to you about Raven instead.”

And this, _this_ is what finally gives Charlotte real pause, her body going completely still as she stares at Erik, before pulling back to stand as stiff as a board behind her desk, her hands gripping the back of her chair. “I haven’t seen or spoken to my brother in months.” She crosses her arms. “What do you know about Raven?”

She’s afraid now, for the first time, her hands digging unconsciously into her sleeves as she waits for Erik to speak. He had known before coming here that Raven Darkholme was Charlotte’s Achilles heel; that she loves her step-brother more than anything in the world, no matter that the two are currently estranged. Erik almost feels bad for using him as leverage against Charlotte, making her give in to his unsubtle – and not completely unwanted – advances.

Almost.

“He works for me,” Erik explains, and the expression on Charlotte’s face is not as shocked as he would have expected. “Actually, he worked for my predecessor, Sebastian Shaw, and with the recent…reorganization, now he answers to me.”

“Does he?” she asks, the tone light but her expression completely shuttered.

“He does, and surprisingly he wants to continue in my employ. Shaw and I never really saw eye to eye you see, so you can understand why I’d be reluctant to trust his people.” He pauses, and gives her a smile. “Tragedy, what happened to Shaw. A terrible accident.”

“ _Accident_ ,” Charlotte repeats, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Of course.”

Erik shrugs. “So I wanted to know if you think Raven is reliable; if I should give him the chance he’s asking for or if I should…cut him loose.”

Charlotte stares at him for long moments, no doubt reassessing him based on the new information. Finally, she sits down across from Erik and leans back in her chair, mirroring his relaxed pose with a tight smile. “He’s very dependable; a model employee. Though I’m sure you’ll want more than just my _opinion_. Tell me exactly what you want, Erik, for my brother’s continued safe employment.”

He gives her a genuine smile, pleased with her directness and lack of coy pretenses. “I want to take you out to dinner.”

“And then you want to fuck me.”

“And then we fuck each other,” Erik says, reaching to take her hand, stroking her fingers. “We enjoyed ourselves the other night, quite a lot. There’s no reason we can’t continue to see each other.”

Charlotte sighs, and pulls her hand away from Erik. He waits patiently while she considers his proposal, no doubt assessing her options and their likely outcomes. “Fine,” she agrees with a frown, “but I have conditions.”

“Name them.”

“Stay out of the rest of my life, personal and professional,” she orders. “You do not come to my house or here to the university. Ever. You don’t talk to my friends or show up unannounced wherever I happen to be if it’s not a prearranged meeting. We don’t know each other, Mr. Lehnsherr, and you will act as such if we ever happen to show up at the same event.” Charlotte stops and takes a deep breath. “Now you.”

“Answer my calls or my texts within a reasonable time frame. Allow yourself to enjoy my company, Ms. Xavier, and I’ll do my best to make sure that you do.”

She's more than a little sceptical, arching an eyebrow at his words and making him chuckle. “That’s it? Nothing else?”

Erik grins. “I wanted you back in my bed. Mission accomplished.”

Charlotte returns his smile, though hers is decidedly unfriendly. “Then we’re finished here, yes? Please leave, I have work to do.”

He stands, grin spreading across his face as she glares at him from behind her desk, looking every inch the disapproving professor with a recalcitrant student. “What? No goodbye kiss?”

“Fuck off, Lehnsherr. And get out.”

\---

The door slamming in his face is completely worth it, he thinks, as he makes his way back towards Azazel, still standing guard at the end of the hall. He takes his cell out of his pocket and quickly shoots off a text to Emma, his mind already planning his next encounter with Charlotte in exquisite and steamy detail.

“Sure this is what you want?” Azazel says with a knowing smile, as he follows Erik out of the building with a shake of his head. “Lots of beautiful women in this world, Erik. Seems like a lot of trouble for a good lay.”

Erik laughs. “She’s much more than just a good lay, Az,” he answers, thinking about the captivating appeal of one Dr. Charlotte Xavier, Professor of Genetics at Columbia and Chair of the Xavier Institute for Science. “So, so much more.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, and dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Not sure if you'll like the way it ended but I had a lot of fun writing it LOL!

Erik Lehnsherr it turns out, is a man of his word.

Dinner is a ridiculously overblown affair, with Erik pulling out all the stops to impress Charlotte with a Michelin worthy, multi-course extravaganza. She watches bemused as his man Janos swans in and out of the dining room with each new offering, ‘reduction this’ and ‘foam that’ falling excitedly from the man’s lips as he describes each dish with unadulterated glee.

Charlotte wonders how many companions Erik has impressed this way over the years, with a gourmet meal in his stunning penthouse overlooking Central Park. Though Erik on his own would probably be enough of an enticement, with that gorgeous face and toned body, clad in an exquisite Armani suit.

No doubt she’d have been one of many she thinks wryly, if she were anything less than the sole custodian of the Xavier fortune, and impervious to this kind of luxury and excess.

And if she hadn’t been ‘encouraged’ to accept his overtures, to make sure Raven stayed safe.

At least he’s been nothing but upfront about what he wants from Charlotte; he wants her enjoyment, and more importantly her consent, as well as her willingness to submit to his direction during sex. He wants her to _want_ him, and isn’t afraid to show her with words and actions, which gives her no small measure of power and control over what otherwise would be a decidedly one-sided dynamic.

And Charlotte would be lying if she didn’t acknowledge her own desires; the secret thrill she feels every time Erik dictates the pace and method of their encounter. That she _likes_ letting go and letting Erik take control in the bedroom, and that it suits her purposes just fine if he thinks Charlotte needs a little convincing to play her role.

He plays the perfect date throughout the meal, asking about her research and engaging her in heated debates around politics and current affairs. But his eyes are hot with a barely restrained desire, skimming back and forth from her face to the deep ‘v’ in her little black dress, stripping her naked with nothing more than intent.

When dessert has been cleared away – a decadent crème brûlée with Tahitian vanilla that just happens to be Charlotte’s favorite – and the penthouse emptied, Erik lifts her onto the massive dining room table and spreads her legs.

“Erik--”

“You’re so beautiful,” he interrupts, pushing her gently onto her back, his hands sliding up her thighs and slipping under the hem of her dress. He kisses her, and she responds, the taste of Erik mingled with the custard delicious against her tongue. Long fingers rub slow circles against her already heated skin, his thumbs brushing the sensitive area just outside her opening.

“I’m going to kiss you here,” he whispers against her lips, as he runs his thumb over her clit, making Charlotte moan softly at his touch. “And here,” he continues, rubbing inside her folds, and oh she can feel herself getting wetter by the second. He slips a finger inside then and pushes in deep, and the sensation is so sudden and overwhelming that she can scarcely breathe.

“I told you I wanted to eat you for dessert,” Erik teases, as he pushes her dress up to bare her lower half, and then sits down in one of the chairs pushed between her thighs. She can feel his eyes caressing her, devouring her, and when he licks her with a slow swipe of his tongue she keens, her hands scrambling for purchase against the table cloth. “That I would lick your sweet juices and make you come…would you like that Charlotte? Do you want me to eat your pussy and make you come?”

She groans, and arches against his tongue as he licks her again, soft and wet. “Yes, _fuck_ ,” she says, between panted breaths, “lick me. I want to come all over your face. Erik…”

His chuckle is warm and affectionate, and it ignites a simmering fire low in her gut.  He mouths her folds like the most succulent of fine wines, and sucks her gently as she bucks and writhes.

“Look at you,” he says reverently, between every swipe and thrust of his agile tongue. “Spread out for me like a feast…Dr. Xavier, what would your students think, if they saw you like this, naked on the table with your legs in the air?”

He punctuates the words by sliding two fingers inside of her, and Charlotte arches with a long and lusty groan. The picture he paints is lewd and dirty and oh so wrong, and yet it excites her like nothing else, the idea of being _watched_ by others while Erik takes her apart.

“Oh god,” she moans, every inch of her wound tight as Erik eats her out eagerly and with obvious delight. He lavishes attention over every part of her, until she’s crying out with the need to come, her clit hard and aching for more.

When she comes it's with his mouth tight against her, Erik ruthlessly sucking her clit, his fingers fucking her as she bucks against him with a shout. He works her through it with lips and fingers, prolonging it, making her throb with a pained and exquisite pleasure. And he only slowly gentles his tongue as he continues to suckle her folds, until Charlotte closes her eyes and collapses beneath him, drenched with slick and panting for breath.

The sounds of Erik's muttering makes her look up a few moments later, as he shrugs out of his suit jacket and unbuckles his belt with obvious impatience. His erection is a massive bulge against the tailored lines of his pants, a tempting sight that has Charlotte licking her lips with a wicked smirk.

Erik shoves his pants to his ankles in barely contained haste, practically ripping the wrapper off the condom from his jacket pocket. “I want those gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock,” he huffs with a smile, clearly guessing her thoughts by the hungry expression on her face. He slides the condom over his erection with a hiss, and then climbs on top of Charlotte, throwing both her legs over his shoulders. “But that’s going to have to wait 'til after I fuck you, right here, so that the next time I have guests for dinner I’ll remember you laying here like this, your tight little pussy squeezing my cock.”

His thrust is sharp and impatient, and she gasps, even as he slides all the way in without pause, her soaking wet passage easing the way. Erik is thicker _and_ longer than most of the men she’s bedded, and the way he fills every inch of her is as shocking and satisfying as the first time he fucked her. She watches with hooded eyes as he holds himself perfectly still for a few long moments, regaining control, before gently rocking back and forth inside of her, slowing building up speed.

“You’re so big,” she says, as he lets her legs fall from his shoulders, hooking his arms under her knees to spread her wide. He mouths her breasts through the dress that’s just barely clinging on now, and then he’s ripping it right off of her, the thin material falling apart to reveal her pert nipples to his tongue and teeth. “Feels so good, your cock…god...you should come all over my tits.”

“Charlotte…oh _fuck_ ,” Erik groans, and he starts hammering her harder, spiraling rapidly out of control. He’s gorgeous as he slams into her with raw abandon, sweat glistening on his skin as he fucks her rough and deep. It’s so good that Charlotte can’t help but thrust back with every stroke, their combined movements making the heavy oak table thump loudly against the hardwood floors.

He bites down on the crook of her neck when he comes, a ragged groan falling from his lips as he pulses and jerks inside her aching cunt. But the teeth on her skin quickly turns into heated kisses, and then he’s pushing her to yet another orgasm, fingers slotted in beside his cock and a calloused thumb flicking her over the edge.

\---

“Stay the night,” Erik asks, much later, as he carries her into the bedroom, cradling her in his arms as he kisses her long and deep. “Stay over and let me worship every inch of you. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Charlotte looks into those steel grey eyes, and smiles. “Yes, Erik. I'll stay the night.”

 

x

 

She isn’t surprised to find Raven waiting for her when she gets back to the brownstone, sprawled across the sofa and mindlessly flipping channels on her T.V. He jumps to his feet as soon as Charlotte makes it inside the front door and is on her immediately, patting her all over like he’s expecting to find injuries.

“What? Stop it! What are you doing here?” she hisses, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it, before dragging Raven further into the room and away from the front window. “You’re not supposed to be here remember? We’re _estranged_.”

“Fuck estranged,” Raven snarls, and pulls her onto the sofa where he promptly wraps his arms around her like an octopus, hugging her close. “Tell me he didn’t hurt you. Cause if he did I’m going to put a fucking bullet in his head.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes but doesn’t push him away, instead sliding closer to tuck herself against Raven’s chest with a sigh. Their meetings have been rare and sporadic since he went undercover two years ago, and Charlotte is always thrilled and _relieved_ to see him, no matter the circumstances. “Darling he’s not hurting me, he’s fucking me. You worry too much.”

“And I should have never let you do this,” he huffs, “no matter what MacTaggert said about it. You’re not a cop, Charlie, you shouldn’t be involved in this at all.”

She wants to be angry, that her baby brother seems to have so little faith in her, but chooses to swallow it down when she sees the pained expression on his face. Raven only acts like this – bossy _and_ belligerent - when he’s really scared, and it’s obvious to Charlotte that he’s more than a little worried for her safety.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I didn’t think I could handle it,” she says, trying to reassure him with an easy smile. “I knew him a little already remember? From our night together after the fundraiser? There’s no reason for him to suspect me; I’m just a snobby socialite he likes taking to bed.”

He’s not at all impressed with her attempt to lighten the mood and scowls at her instead. “Is that what you really think? Because his inner circle is buzzing with the news that the boss is _in love_.”

She can’t help it – she laughs, loudly and full of disbelief. “You’re joking! We’ve known each other for what, a month? I don’t know what it is for him but it’s not love.”

“You keep telling yourself that Sis,” he snarks, pressing a kiss to her forehead before letting her slump backwards against the sofa cushions. “But I have it on good authority that’s he’s planning to take some time off, to some island in the Caribbean that used to be Shaw’s. And guess who he wants to bring along?”

She’s still reeling from the notion that Erik might feel anything more for her than lust, and is mortified that her gut reaction to Raven’s words is exhilaration at the thought of the two of them alone, wringing every ounce of pleasure possible from each other's bodies. It’s something she’s going to have to work on, she thinks, this dangerous idea of seeing Erik as anything more than what he is – a mobster and a murderer, and a means to an end.

“Maybe that’s not a bad thing, Rave,” is what she says, kicking her heels off and throwing her feet up on the coffee table. “I get him out of the country for a few days; make it easier for you and the investigation.”

Raven sighs. “Just promise me you’re not going to do anything rash to try and help speed things along. You’re to provide a distraction, that’s all. Leave the actual police work to me, alright?”

Charlotte smiles, and squeezes his hand. “I promise, Darling. I won’t be anything more to Erik Lehnsherr, than a pleasurable distraction.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charlotte meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first segment was posted previously in my ficlet collection; the rest of this chapter is new, and a continuation of that first meeting :D

“Excuse me, may I borrow Ms. Xavier for a moment please?”

The interruption comes at exactly the right time, as Charlotte glances away from a droning Dr. Essex to the man that’s suddenly appeared by her side. He is tall and rakishly handsome, with reddish brown hair and the most stunningly beautiful blue eyes. His black Armani tuxedo is tailored to perfection, clinging to every part of him in exactly the right places, and Charlotte finds herself suddenly and unexpectedly in lust over the hottest man she’s met all night. 

Or possibly -  _ever_.

She straightens and gives him her most delighted smile, the one that says  _hello handsome_  and  _where have you been all my life._

“Yes, of course,” she answers, before Essex can object. “Please excuse me Doctor. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening.”

The man offers her his arm and leads her away without a word. He does not stop until they are well away from the mingling crowd, until he draws Charlotte to a far corner of the ballroom and turns to her with the most devilish smile.

“Thank you for the save, Mr…”

“Erik,” he says, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Mr. Erik?” she replies, her lips curling into an unabashed grin. “Do you have a last name Mr. Erik?”

He leans just a hair’s breadth into her space and takes her hand, barely brushing his lips across her knuckles and says slowly, with intent. “Just Erik.”

It sends a shiver of lust shooting straight up her spine, arousal flaring hot as he drops her hand from his lips but doesn’t let go. Charlotte has known a lot of confident and charismatic people in her lifetime, but something about ‘Erik’ speaks to the rebellious streak in her soul, something that senses an edge of danger and intrigue and says  _let’s go_.

She licks her lips absently and watches, pleased and amused as Erik’s eyes follow the sweep of her tongue and stare for long moments as though entranced. Taking a quick glance around she notices the lack of eyes on her for the first time this evening, and decides to indulge in a little bit of fun.

“Is there something you wanted, ‘Just Erik’?” she teases, chuckling at the way Erik’s eyes immediately sweep up and down her body, hungry with intent. “I hope you’re going to tell me you’d like to make a sizeable contribution to the Xavier Foundation. That  _is_  why we’re all here tonight, isn’t it?”

Erik inches even closer, until she’s close enough to feel the heat radiating off every bit of his six foot frame. “I have rather considerable  _assets_ , Ms. Xavier, I would gladly give to such a worthy cause.”

“Charlotte,” she answers, and then takes his hand. “That is very good to hear, Erik. Come with me, I’d like to know _all_  about your considerable assets.”

\-----

They barely make it into the elevator before Erik’s hands are on her hips and then cupping her ass, and Charlotte is yanking him closer by the lapels of his tuxedo. He manages to hit the button for ‘42’ before she slams him against the back wall and then their mouths are on each other, hungry and wet.

“You have a room here?” she breathes, pulling away briefly to slide her hand down his _very_ toned chest, and then lower to slip her fingers under his vest and shirt, dipping below his waistband to brush his heated skin. Erik groans against her lips, making her laugh, and then he’s kissing her again like he wants to inhale her, reversing their positions and crowding her against the elevator.

“Mmm,” he mumbles between kisses, mouthing urgently on every bit of exposed skin he can reach on her neck and shoulders. “Yes. Suite.”

He half carries her out of the elevator when the doors open with a ‘ding’, and Charlotte is glad for the empty hallway, with no one to interrupt them as they breathlessly grapple their way to his room.  Erik’s determination to keep touching her amuses and flatters in turn, and she grins as he struggles one-handed to jam the key card into the lock with a muttered curse. When the door swings open he sweeps her up and into his arms with a grunt, kicking it shut behind him before depositing her gently onto the large sectional, only slightly disheveled with her jeweled clutch still in her hands.

“Champagne?” he offers, shrugging off his tuxedo jacket and tossing it carelessly over the back of the chair, reaching into the mini-fridge and pulling out a bottle of Dom Pérignon. “We’re in 4201 by the way.”

Erik winks at her and then proceeds to work the cork as she pulls her cell phone out of her clutch. She sends a quick text to Alex with the suite number and a ‘thumbs up’, and then flops back onto the cushions as he pours them two glasses of champagne with quick and easy familiarity.

“Everything alright?” he asks, handing her one of the tall crystal flutes. Charlotte reaches for it with one hand and grabs his wrist with the other, pulling him down beside her on the couch. He folds his arms around her and tugs her onto his lap, and then the two of them are kissing again, champagne hanging precariously in the air as he presses her mouth open with a soft moan.

“Perfect,” Charlotte answers, pulling away to take a sip from her flute and licking her lips, keenly aware of Erik’s eyes tracking the movement like a predator stalking prey. “I let my assistant know that I’m… _indisposed_ for the rest of the night. And that I haven’t been kidnapped.”

Something like concern, or wariness flashes across Erik’s face, as he sets their champagne down on the coffee table and takes Charlotte’s hand. “You’re safe with me, Ms. Xavier, I promise. I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

She laughs heartily, Erik’s declaration so charmingly sweet and wholly unexpected. “I’m the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company Mr. Erik. I assure you, there are lots of people looking out for my wellbeing. I’m not afraid of _you_ , darling…I just don’t want our evening to be rudely interrupted.”

Erik narrows his eyes, scrutinizing Charlotte for a long moment before his face splits into a wide, toothy grin.

“Good to know,” he says, and then he’s pressing her down onto the couch and teasing her with a nip of those perfect, red lips. “Now I believe I promised you a show.”

x

If Erik had any lingering doubts about getting involved with one Charlotte Xavier, they’re certainly gone _now_ , as he watches his cock disappear inch by exquisite inch inside that warm, luscious mouth.

He’d agreed to come tonight only at Emma’s dogged insistence, to the annual fundraiser for the Xavier Foundation. It was important for Erik’s image she’d said, to be known and seen amongst New York’s rich and elite. Never mind that he would never be accepted as one of their own given Erik’s line of work, no matter that he’s trying to transition more and more of his business into legitimate holdings.

Erik expected a dull and insufferable evening, only somewhat mitigated by Emma’s acerbic wit and Azazel’s dry humor. What he didn’t expect was to look across the crowded ballroom and see a striking vision in blue; to find himself riveted by a beautiful woman in cascading layers of silk and a sly grin playing on her lips.

He’d realized who she was soon enough, after watching her interact with the other guests, wandering the ballroom floor with a gorgeous, statuesque redhead at her side. His eyes tracked her closely as she laughed, sometimes uproariously at a joke, or turning appropriately frosty to the few she obviously disliked. By the time he watched her speak – and easily charm – the room full of crusty old men and snobby society ladies, he’d been hopelessly intrigued.

And by the time dinner ended and he’d observed her on the dance floor with Tony Stark, whispering with their heads bent together like two troublemaking teens, he’d found himself determined to meet her.

To kiss her.

And hopefully, take her to bed.

Now that she’s actually _here_ , on her hands and knees on the bed - crimson lips wrapped around his erection like she was born for it - Erik is maybe, possibly, just a touch _ecstatic_ at the current state of the universe.  

She takes him deeper and swallows, and his knees go weak at the bolt of lust that shoots from his groin all the way up his spine, leaving him winded. Even through the thin layer of latex Erik can _feel_ everything; the heat and the glide and the way she grins around his cock as she gently kneads his balls between her fingers.

God he wants to fuck her mouth – so he _does_ , not too rough, but enough to make her eyes almost water – and Charlotte just hums and puts his hands in her hair, and looks coyly up at him from beneath her long lashes. He takes it for the invitation it is and cards his fingers through her dark tresses, tugging just enough to drag a sultry moan between each slow push. Erik wants nothing more than to shoot his load all over her gorgeous face; to mark her skin and paint her with his sweat and seed like some mindless beast in heat.

Instead he pulls away and lays her back onto the bed, hands reaching to knead her breasts, rubbing the pert nipples with his thumbs as she arches against him with a needy sigh. Erik can’t get enough of her, the taste of her flesh and the soft lushness of her curves, his mouth greedy as he lavishes attention over every inch of her nude body.

“Come on,” she beckons, wrapping her legs around Erik’s waist and pulling him close. “Fuck, you’re so big, I want you inside me right now.”

Erik is only too happy to oblige, more aroused than he’s ever been in his life by this incredible woman pinned beneath him, so passionate and uninhibited, demanding to be worshipped and satisfied. He finds himself wanting to please her with every stroke of his fingers over her clit; every touch of his tongue and lips on her skin as she comes undone.

With a groan he slides in where she’s still soaking wet from Erik’s fingers, from the orgasm he wrenched from her earlier, mouth on her tits as he worked her into a frenzied high. She opens up for him easily now, taking all of him in, and the tight clench is almost enough to make him lose what little control remains.

They set a blistering pace when they move, Erik burying his cock inside Charlotte’s cunt with a soft moan, hands on her ankles and spreading her wide. He fucks her, hard and deep, slamming his hips over and over as she throws her head back and whines. He fucks her as she rubs her clit, her breath coming in short gasps as Erik slams in and out of her, pleas for ‘harder’ and ‘more’ falling from her gorgeous lips. He fucks her until her body goes rigid and she screams Erik’s name, and he follows her over the edge with a desperate groan, so intense he almost blacks out from the blissful, unadulterated high.  


\------

  
Erik wakes the next morning, just in time to catch Charlotte coming out of the ensuite bathroom, dressed in her designer gown and looking decidedly more rumpled but no less beautiful than the night before. She grins when she notices that he’s awake, and moves to sit next to him on the bed, letting Erik wrap his arms around her waist with an indulgent smile.

“Did you sleep alright?”

Charlotte laughs as he takes her hand, pressing a soft kiss on her wrist before dragging her close to taste her lips. She smiles through the kiss and sighs, brushing his mussed hair from his forehead before slowly pulling away.

“I did, thank you. And you?”

“Hmm, yes,” he agrees, and then, “are you going somewhere?”

She rolls her eyes at him, but doesn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. “I have to go. My car is waiting downstairs.”

“Stay and have breakfast with me.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Charlotte says, shaking her head. Erik is pleased to note that she at least looks as disappointed as he feels. “If I don’t show up soon my assistant is going to throw a fit. Or worse, call in the guard.”

“Fuck him. You’re the boss, aren’t you? Tell them you’re taking a personal day.”

He punctuates the statement by flipping her onto the bed, and she retaliates by digging an elbow into his stomach, laughing when he flops over with an exaggerated groan.

“I really do have to go now, Mr. Erik. Thank you for a lovely night.”

He looks up at her and grins, slowly raking his eyes up and down her body. “The pleasure was all mine,” he purrs. “Can I see you again?”

Charlotte eyes him skeptically, though she doesn’t try to hide the quirk of her lips. “Are you going to tell me your last name?”

“Maybe,” Erik answers, crooking an eyebrow at her.

“Then maybe,” Charlotte counters, and then she’s kissing him again, soft and sweet, before scrambling backwards and onto her feet. “We'll see, won't we?”

She gives him one last heated look before she turns and walks out the door, leaving Erik alone with nothing but the lingering scent of her perfume and the taste of her in his mouth. He chuckles, and grabs his cell from the night stand, shooting a quick text to Azazel to come and get him.

“We’ll see,” he murmurs under his breath, more sated and content than he’s been in what feels like an age. “Charlotte Xavier, CEO. Yes, we'll see, indeed.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When Everything Feels Like The Movies (Dangerous Games Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070112) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain)




End file.
